lavalampsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goo kits
For up to date product and promotional information for Magma Tower and Goo Kit check them out on their official Facebook Goo Kits are the worlds only Lava Lamp renovation or creation kit, produced by Magma Tower , creators of the worlds largest lava lamps. To buy a goo kit visit: www.GooKits.com. Goo Kits have been designed to be as user friendly as possible. They include everything you need to refurbish a single 150 oz lamp in the mini kit or a single 250 oz lamp with the standard kit or multple smaller lamps. Each kit comes with: * 1 Container of Goo * 1 Bottle of surfactant * 1 Tri-color dye pack ( Green, Blue, Yellow ) * 1 Screen/Coil *1 Funnel and Tube *1 Dropper *1 Spoon Assembling your lamp is a piece of cake. #Prepare your vase - Make sure your globe/vase fits on your base, then thoroughly clean it and rinse it with distilled water. Place the coil at the bottom of the globe/vase and center it in the middle. #Prepare your wax - Important: there is a 20 percent goo to water ratio. Roughly 3 cups of goo to every 4 quarts of water. REMOVE THE LID ON THE GOO CONTAINER and place the goo in the microwave for one minute or until the wax is a transparent liquid. Take care to not over heat the wax as it gets very hot and can be dangerous if not handled with caution. #Add the goo to the globe/vase - While your goo is still in a liquid state take the funnel and tube provided and carefully pour the goo into the globe/vase. Be sure to keep the coil in the center and not to splash. Let the goo harden at the bottom. #Fill the globe/vase - Important: YOU MUST USE DISTILLED WATER! Be sure that the goo is hard at the bottom, if it's completely solid carefully pour in the distilled water making sure to leave a buffer of space so the goo wont stick to the top or rim. #Add surfactant - Important: You must only use 10 milliliters of surfactant per quart of water. Gently stir in your measured amount of surfactant into the distilled water. Note: Surfactant is a soap product that prevents the goo from sticking to the sides of the globe/vase, but it also affects the integrity of thegoo so don't add too much. #Assemble - Place your globe/vase onto your base and plug in. #Add color - Important: There is 1.5 grams of dye per color. It takes approximately 1 gram of dye per quart of wax. The color takes 15 - 20 minutes to cycle in, so be sure to add it in little by little to avoid over saturation. YOU CAN ALWAYS ADD MORE DYE BUT YOU CANNOT TAKE IT OUT. Once your lamp is operational you can add the dye. Scoop out the desired color with the spoon provided and wait for a blob to float to the top of the lamp. Carefully drop the dye onto the blob without shaking up the goo. Add color little by little until you reach the desired color. #Seal the lamp - Seal the top of your lamp with a cap or plastic wrap and plumbers tape and enjoy. Tips *Try mixing colors for a different look. *Add food coloring to change the water color. *Dont cross contaminate utensils when refurbishing/creating multiple lamps. *Only use Pyrex glass when making your own lamps to avoid accidents. *Your lamp should be running between 115-120 degrees Farenheit. *Dimmer switches will give you better temperature control, which means better flow control.